More Than Friends?
by Akkiles
Summary: Draco and Hermione become friends. But what happens when Draco doesn’t settles with just being friends...
1. 1 Why is he staring at you like that?

More than friends?

**A/N:** Just something I kept in my mind about those two. A love-story between Draco and Hermione.

**Summary**: Draco and Hermione become friends. But Draco what happens when Draco doesn't settles with just being friends…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Rowling's characters; I'm simply borrowing them.

* * *

Chapter one 

**Why is he staring at you like that?**

**------------------------------ **

"Why is he staring at you like that?" asked Harry angrily. His gaze was fixed upon the Slytherin table. I looked at the Slytherin table and followed his gaze, he was staring at Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was watching me with a strange look on his face. Something had changed and I knew it. But instead of troubling Harry, I simply shrugged casually.  
"Don't know, and frankly, I don't care!" I said and turned back to look at Harry who seemed unsatisfied.

"He's up to something. Let me at least walk you around today to make sure he isn't planning on doing something!" said Harry worriedly.

"What? No I'm a big girl and I can handle myself!" I said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Please Hermione? Plus Ron plans for today are; snogging Lavender all-day. I would like to hang out with you anyway, with Malfoy watching you or not!" said Harry bitterly but smiled at his last statement. I laughed at his expression but shrugged.

"Sure, we can hang out. As long as you are not babysitting me Harry!" I said with a serious tone, which scared Harry.

"Yeah no of course, just to hang out!" he hurried saying.

"Good, so what do you want to do?" I asked cheerfully. Harry, who seemed relieved that I had changed my tone, looked out the window.

"Well it's a nice weather, maybe we can sit outside and chat?" he suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," I smiled and took one last sip of my pumpkin juice. Harry nodded and both of us stood up and went for the door. I felt Malfoy's eyes on me the whole time.

_What's with him?_ I questioned myself as we left the Great Hall. But that was soon forgotten as Harry started talking about his feelings towards Ginny.

We sat down under the big oak tree, which was perfectly warm in the shadow.

"So you still like Ginny, but you can't tell her because she's with Seamus?" I asked him with my know-it-all voice and staring at the grass thoughtfully.

"Um…basically yeah!" Harry agreed, looking desperately at me for advices.

"Well as far as I know, she still likes you too." I said, more talking to myself than him.

"So what do I do?" he asked hopefully. I looked at him surprised.

"You go after her, you dummy. Tell her how you feel. Admit your eternal love for her! Or at least tell her that you still like her," I said frustrated but still smiling.

"My eternal love? Hermione you've read way too many love stories. But yeah I think I love her, but I know for sure that I like her," he said nervously.

"Then tell her that. But don't tell her you love her if you are not sure, that can wait. That you still like her is enough. At least for now... Oh don't listen to that, just go already!" I said laughing at my last words. Harry, who had been listening to my every word, looked at me surprised.

"What! Now?" he asked unsure.

"Yes now!" I stated, laughing in my head.

"But what about Seamus?" he asked confused.

"Oh Harry, you are almost as slow as Ron. If she still likes you, it won't matter. We all know that their relationship is just a fling. He will get over it, but you won't if you don't tell her! Now go!" I ordered with my finger pointing at the castle. But Harry still hesitated.

"But what about Malfoy and his..." he began but I cut him off.

"Harry James Potter, I'm a big girl who can handle myself. You know how things get when I'm feisty. Malfoy's eye suffered for it back in the third year, so just go before I hex you!" I demanded with a serious face but he knew that I was only teasing. He smiled and gave me a soldier greeting before he went. I grinned as I watched him walk fast, almost run to the castle entrance. Then I leaned up against the tree and closed my eyes.

I only stayed like that for a several minutes before I heard someone sit down beside to me. I shut my eyes open and took a look at the newcomer. To my horror it was Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading! I know that this must sound like a lame story but remember that this is just a taste, the first chapter. 

I'm not actually used to write stories about Draco/Hermione love but I decided; what the heck and just went for it… I hope you all review, oh I'm sorry did I say I hope? I mean I order you all to review grin and tell me your opinion!

**-Akkiles **


	2. 2 What do you want ferret?

_**A/N: **_**Enjoy...**_**  
**_

_**From last chapter:**_

_I shut my eyes open and took a look at the newcomer. To my horror it was Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince._

* * *

  
Chapter Two.

**What do you want ferret?**

I gave a loud sigh.

"As to you Granger." he drawled politely. I looked at him surprised.

_What no insults?_ I asked myself. He must have read my mind.

"No Granger, no insults. That's...old!" he said shrugging. I could almost feel him smirk though I was not looking at his face.

"So?" I asked casually.

"So what?" his face showed curiosity.

"So what happened? Did you get hit by a car or something?" I asked, celebrating in my mind for such genius question. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"No I did not get hit by one of those muggleviacle!" he said tiredly. I gave a fake gasp.

"You didn't. I'm so disappointed in you Malfoy!" I said sarcastically. He laughed coldly.

"Well hate to disappoint you Granger, so I was hoping to talk to you..._mudblood_!" Malfoy said with a huge grin on his face. I became angry.

"That was unnecessary!" I almost yelled.

"Hey you asked for it!" he shrugged.

"No I simply just asked you why you didn't insult me. I did not say; please insult me!" I explained angrily. Draco chuckled.

"Sorry, my bad. But you have to admit, you are pretty easy!" he exclaimed teasingly.

"I am not!" I protested stubbornly though I knew it was true.

"Yes you are. It's like the easies thing in the world to make you angry!" he said with a smirk.

"It is so not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Not!"

"It is!"

"Not!"

"It is!

"Look is there a reason that you came here or is it just for the joy of making me 'angry'?" I asked him tiredly. Draco seemed to come to his senses.

"Both I guess. Well the thing is that Dumbledore wants to see us both right after dinner!" he explained shortly.

"That's it? The whole reason?" I asked him doubtfully, still thinking about breakfast.

"Yeah, why would I have other reason to talk to such angry teenage with no control over her hormones?" he asked and stood up, making me more angry than before, if that was even possible.

"You...you…ferret! I'm not an angry teenage with no control over my hormones!" I yelled furiously. He simply stood over me, smirking his famous Malfoy smirk, though something was different about it. _But what?_I thought.

"No who was I kidding, of course not. You can't get mad... you are always so calm and nice to talk to! And ferret? Please I only turned into that once and it's not like I enjoyed it. Anyway, I'm gone, see you after dinner, 8'o clock in front of Dumbledore's office," and with that he left, without giving me any time to answer.

"Stupid Malfoy and his stupid comments!" I muttered angrily to myself and didn't see Ron sneaking up on me.

"What did he do this time?" asked Ron, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up at Ron's jolly face.

"Oh nothing, just the usual being an arrogant ass, same old you know!" I said shortly shrugging.

"Well actually I do know. I met Pansy on my way here. She is so mean that bitch!" he said bitterly making me curious.

"What did she say?" I asked innocently.

"Oh just the usual, blood-traitor-red-haired-Potters-assistant-ugly-git. I swear, we need to get that girl a mirror someday!" he said, making Hermione laugh uncontrollably at his last comment.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you guys think? What do you think Dumbledore wants with the two of them? Review and find out! 


End file.
